yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Liliana Higdon
'First Name' Lilianna 'Last Name' Higdon 'IMVU Name' KimiKatsu 'Nicknames' Lilly or Anna. 'Age' 20 Birth Date: 03/17 'Gender' Female. 'Height' 5'3" 'Weight' 126 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' While in her ‘Lilly’ state of mind, Lilianna is a very sweet, and fun loving young woman. She is very modest when it comes to her body and clothing and hardly ever shows too much. She’s often found in the living room dangling off of the couch with a kitten on her belly or laying on the floor watching T.V. or cute animated movies from the 20th century and waving her dainty feet around in the air. ‘Lilly’ is usually always smiling and it’s not very hard to get a giggle or two out of her (she loves people that can make her laugh). However, in her ‘Anna’ state of mind, she nearly does a complete personality switch. Instead of the lighthearted and modest young woman she normally is, she becomes a very sensual and harsh woman. One can usually tell when she’s changed without having to talk to her if they see her at home wandering around in her underwear. She doesn’t seem to care too much about people seeing her body. This side of her absolutely loves to show off and almost always leaves the house in barely enough fabric to leave anything to one’s imagination. Things that can bring her back to being ‘Lilly’ are: the moment a man tries to get ‘into’ her, her brother’s pleading voice, Pixar Films, a child’s cry, and extreme stress or a strong emotion that could cancel out the personality switch (which could also work the other way around, depending on the source of the stress or type of emotion). Without any of these factors to induce a switch, the sadistic woman will become a threat to anyone she feels is ‘deserving’ of some time with her (she isn’t always violent and will sometimes go out to search for a one night stand or two {though they never go through}). 'Clan & Rank' None. 'What district do you live in?' District 1. 'Relationship' Single. 'Occupation' Model / Waitress. 'Fighting Style' Brazillian Jiu Jitsu and Free Style Wrestling. 'Weapon of Choice' Throwing knives and small handguns. Allies/Enemies Allies: Christopher Higdon. Enemies: Anyone against Christopher or herself, KPD, Sekushi Yuri, Kirei Yuri. 'Background' Lilianna was born into the disarray of the small family. For years, she stuck close to her older brother, knowing her mother wouldn’t pay her any attention. It was like she wasn’t even there. Some days, it didn’t seem to matter, while other days all she wanted to do was curl up in her mother’s lap and listen to her hum sweet music and play with her hair, like in the movies on T.V. She often wondered how that felt – fingers slowly moving through her hair. She often tried doing it herself, but it just didn’t feel right. By the age of five, her and her brother were working together to make their own meals and a plate or two for their mother, who never left her room anymore. The night of Christopher’s 10th birthday, she remembered him acting funny. He wasn’t himself. His face was pale and his eyes were bloodshot, but he claimed to only be tired. Bedtime would be early for them after she made her mother a second plate of the spaghetti and meatballs. While she carried the plate off to her mother’s room, Christopher called to her from their room and told her not to go in. He said that she fussed at him for trying to enter and he didn’t want her to get fussed at, as well. “Ok!” She’d shout back to him. She held the glass plate in both hands in front of her mother’s door, which was slightly ajar. Was this an invitation? A sign that her mother was finally ready to allow them to be in her company? Young Lilianna couldn’t help herself as she lightly pushed her small foot against the door, causing it to open slowly. “Mom?” She’d whisper, not wanting Christopher to get upset about her being the first to get a bit of cuddle time with Mother. There was no answer. The room was eerily quiet and cold, making her shiver a bit as she stepped inside further. Her bright hazel eyes locked on the body shape beneath the blankets and she sighed happily. It had been a long time since she last got to be so close to her mother or even lay eyes on her. “Mommy, I brought you more food. Christopher said you wanted more.” The softest of whispers urged her closer. Lilianna set the plate on the desk next to the open journal and moved towards the bed. Excitement bubbled up inside of her as she stood by her mother’s bedside. “Why are you covering your face, Mom? Is it too cold in here?” As she said this, another chill traveled up her spine. She reached her little hand out and gripped a handful of the thick blanket to pull it back. Her eyes lingered on her mother’s pale face and closed eyes. “You must’ve been talking in your sleep.” She’d say with a smile while pulling herself up onto the bed. As she climbed over her mother’s carcass, she hummed a soft tune. It had been a long time since she had last been this happy. Lilianna tucked herself under the blankets and cuddled right up against the body. It was a little cold, so she wrapped and arm and a leg around it. “I’ll keep you warm, ok Mamma?” Her head rested on the dead woman’s chest and she soon drifted off to sleep. The next morning, she woke up in her little bed surrounded by her favorite stuffed animals. The smell of sweet syrup and delicious, fluffy pancakes filled the air. “Mom?” She smiled and hopped out of bed. Her excitement was damped when she her eyes landed on her brother at the stove, flipping a pancake. “Christopher?” A bit of disappointment fluttered in her heart. “Where’s Mom?” She asked. “In her room. Like always.” He’d simply say while loading up a plate. “Sit down. Breakfast is almost ready.” He smiled at her and began to pour syrup onto the stack. “I thought she’d want to come out.” Lilianna climbed up into a chair at the table and looked down at her hands in her lap. A plate was set down in front of her. When she looked up, her eyes met Christopher’s. There was something in them. . .sadness. . .grief. . .something. “When does she ever come out?” He’d ask while moving back to the stove to make his own plate. “I just thought. . .since her door was open. . .” Lilianna didn’t notice her brother freeze in place as she began to hack at her stack of pancakes with her fork. “And Mommy carried me to my room, last night. I know she did.” Lilianna smiled a wide smile while slipping a chunk of syrupy pancake into her mouth. “No. . .she didn’t.” His tone made her smile fade. “Yes she did. I know she did. I was lying next to her last night. She was a little cold.” Christopher turned around, his plate in hand and a smile on his face. . .a rather wicked smile. “Was she, now? I bet she was just so happy to have you there to keep her body warm, hm?” He sat down across from her and lightly traced his butter knife around the edge of his plate. “Well. . .yeah. . .” “Oh! And did she tell you goodnight and that she loved you?” Lilianna lowered her gaze. “N-No. . .but she was already asleep.” “Oh was she?!” His smile grew wider and the eerie feeling returned. “Why are you talking like that? You’re scaring me.” Christopher began to laugh quite maniacally for a 10 year old. “I’M scaring YOU?! If anything, that sack of frozen meat in the other room should be making you wet your pants!” “Stop it!” “You know, I bet she would want some of that spaghetti right now. Why don’t you go heat some up? I’ll even help you force it down her throat! She’ll need help SWALLOWING!” Lilianna felt her face grow hot. Tears prickled in her eyes and fell slowly then, suddenly, she relaxed. “Oh this would be a wonderful thing to see on the news! Happy family of two children and TWO DECEASED PARENTS!” “SHUT UP!” She’d yell as she shot into and upright position. Her eyes were narrowed and a lot darker looking. Christopher opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. “Can it you dim wit!” She shoved her plate away from her and pushed her chair out from under the table to hop down onto the floor. “Don’t get mad at me because Mom actually WANTED to see me.” She shot him a glare, something he never even thought she was capable of, and took his plate from him. “Mom~ I have some breakfast for you.” She’d call as she took his silverware, too. “Hey!” He jumped down and followed her back to their mother’s bedroom. At the moment she began to push the door open, Christopher snapped out of it. “Lilianna, STOP! Please!!” She turned and scowled at him. “Now you want to be nice to me? ‘Lilianna please~ Please Lilianna!’” She’d mock him while kicking the door open. They both stared at the limp body lying on the bed for a moment before Lilianna walked right up to it. “Mom, wake up. Stupid head thinks you’re dead.” She held the plate out to the body and waited. Christopher placed his head in his hands and grabbed at his shaggy hair. “Mom, wake up.” The abruptness in her voice faded into a more urgent tone. “Mom? Mom, stop doing that. . . Sit up. I have pancakes.” Her response was only met by more silence. “M-Mom. . .” Her voice cracked. She felt broken as she sunk to her knees, plate still in her hands. “Mommy!” She’d cry out. Tears streamed down her cheeks and fell into the syrup and pancakes. Her sobs were loud and uncontrollable. “Mommy! Mommy why!” The crying went on for hours. Both children sat in a corner, unable to soothe one another as the emotion flowed. The body was left in the bed and the blanket was pulled back over it to cover it completely. Before Christopher closed off the room he grabbed everything from in and on the desk, shoved it all into a box, and set it by his bed to look over. It only took a few days for them to fully forgive each other. When she hit 16, she learned everything about their mother and father, the journal, their mother’s death, and how Christopher carried her from their mother’s room to her bed and cried all night after. She felt awful for the things she said, but it was hard to control it. It was like she couldn’t stop herself. Lilianna would have the same problem her first few days in middle school. She was in and out of the principal’s office for different reasons – either she was doing amazing in her classes or she had tormented another student. The teachers and staff had no idea how to read her and never knew when she’d become ‘Anna’. To avoid nosey people and becoming the center of attention, Lilianna was taken out of school and was homeschooled by her brother who ended up having to teach himself, as well. It was her idea to move out of the family home. The remains of their mother were becoming an issue if they had guests over (The smell was awful!) and being there was emotionally draining all together. “We just need a peaceful home. Somewhere to start over new. . .” Now, she lives in District 1 with her brother in a 3 bedroom home. In her free time she likes to draw and watch Pixar Animations – until she snaps, of course. When her brother returned with his little 'modifications', she became a tiny bit jealous (she also enjoyed fantasy and had been wanting a fantasy look). Within months of him coming home with his changes, she returned home the very same way - sharpened canines and surgically pointed ears. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGRPC